Finalmente Recompensados
by Knight Beast X
Summary: O dia dos namorados sempre foi um saco para Cartman, mas se ele encontrar uma pessoa que pensa a mesma coisa? Henrietta X Cartman
1. Chapter 1

Dia 13 de junho, véspera para o famoso dia dos namorados nos E.U.A. Todo colégio já vivem essa data festiva e no colégio Elemental de South Park (escola americana que vai da primeira até a quinta série). Todos os alunos já vivem intensivamente essa data, já que no dia 14 é feriado, ou seja, não tem aula.

A quarta série, a sala do Senhor Garrison, tem uma atividade especial para esse dia festivo. Cada aluno faz um tipo de saco de papel e pendura em seus respectivos lugares para que às escondidas as pessoas presenteiem amigos e possíveis 'namoradinhos' ou admiradores. Tudo é algo bem interessante exceto para uma pessoa... Eric Cartman.

Para a pessoa considerada mais insuportável aquilo todo é uma tremenda merda. Segundo ele, aquilo isso é tudo para os egos das pessoas mostrando quem é e quem não é popular. O menino blusa vermelha e gorra azul claro sabe muito bem que não pertence ao grupo dos populares. Sabe muito bem que é das pessoas mais odiadas do colégio.

Quem se importa? Eric não.

Não agüentando toda essa... falsidade Cartman consegue um passe para sair da sala para ir para o banheiro. Claro que suas intenções são mais... táticos. Fazendo que sabe melhor: manipulando as pessoas, consegue convencer uns três alunos da terceira série - que segundo seu amigo Stan é mais um saco de pancada, mas para o nazista são pessoas que podem ter sua utilidade. Como usando três pessoas que tem utilidade de abrir os armários dos outros.

Diferente das outras vezes os seus planos não são... malignos desta vez. Apenas deixa seus presentes nos armários de pessoas que, segundo ele, merecem realmente presentes. Procura o armário da primeira pessoa: Kenny. Para ele um envelope contendo mais diversos matérias pornográficos e uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

O segundo armário é de Butters, a única pessoa que gosta da companhia do gordinho e ainda o único que chama pelo seu primeiro nome (pelo menos publicamente). Para ele deixa uma coleção de DVD's da Hello Kity. Sabe que o loiro adora a 'gata'.

A terceira pessoa é Wendy, mais irônico possível de certa forma se da bem com a morena. Ela foi a única garota que o beijou (tendo coragem de fazer isso na frente de todo mundo). Mesmo com o caso do câncer de mama ainda consegue de vez em quando ter algumas vezes contatos agradáveis com a morena. Para ela um chocolate em barra que tem a logo ao combate do 'câncer de mana' na barra.

A ultima pessoa é para Jenny Simon, uma garota que manipulou certa vez para comer um bolinho de raiz forte que induziu uma diarréia terrível onde foi capaz de cagar nas próprias calças. Além de ter interesses na época de ser recompensado pelos responsáveis do colégio na época, também teve uma vingança realizada por a garota de ter ficado com nojo na época que fingia ter uma doença junto com Patty Nelson.

Se acharem que ele foi mal com Simon nem imaginam que aconteceu com Patty. Ela esta viva, mas está se tratando em clinica de reabilitação. Parece que comer chili foi... traumático para a garota.

Retorna para a sala de aula e ver que todos os alunos já trocaram presentes. Cartman nem da o trabalho de ver quem recebeu mais ou quem recebeu menos apenas pega seu saco e começa a amassar para jogar seu saco de presentes no lixo. Descobre que tem um único presente: um chocolate claro dado pelo Butters. Bem é um chocolate caro sendo assim um bom presente porem... mesmo que nos dias dos namorados pode dar presentes para os amigos entregar um presente... mas isso longe das vistas dos outros, é claro. Um garoto entregar um presente na frente de todos é meio... gay.

De qualquer forma jogar um chocolate claro fora é um pecado capital, então agradece o loiro pelo presente. Como sempre não recebeu nenhum presente de alguma garota. Não é surpresa.

E por que ainda presentear ainda garotas que nem dão bolas, mesmo não se identificando nos presentes? Para ter a sensação de ter alguém para... amar.

Claro que esse será os últimos presentes para as garotas, afinal não quer mais se iludir com esperanças de ter algo em troca. Em outras palavras não mais acredita em uma 'lei da compensação'. Por isso que nem se interessa mais em fazer atos 'bons' para os outros já que sempre se dá mal.

Um grande exemplo disso foi a ajuda que deu para Token ele ficar com sua atual namorada, Nicholie. Praticamente fez de tudo e até gastou seu próprio dinheiro para ajuntar o único casal de negros de South Park de sua idade. Até teve que se passar de 'namorado' do Kyle para tentar que a Nicholie só olhasse para Token. Por fim conseguiu, mas o que ganhou em troca?

Uma sacaneada do cupido de fazer uma garota totalmente feia se apaixonar pelo é entende a idéia de ajuntar pessoas iguais afinal Stacy Muleburg, a garota feia era 'gordinha', porem tinha uma aparência totalmente destruída. O que mais doeu para o Cartman não foi nem se da mal no final, mas sim o que o cupido tentou disser para ele.

Pode disser que mesmo com todo o esforço que Cartman faz para superar os problemas, de conseguir aceitação popular, de ser alguém que os outros sintam inveja... é como se o cupido disse para o garoto que tudo isso não é suficiente ou não serve de nada para conseguir uma pessoa... interessante.

Afinal Cartman não esquece que foi o penúltimo da 'listra dos meninos mais bonitos' de South Park. Incrível que as garotas acharam que Kyle é mais feio do que ele. Stan buscou um tipo de consolo para o amigo tentando provar que a listra foi falsa. Por fim descobriu que a listra foi combinada para fazer que Clyder seja o menino mais bonito. Para o alivio do judeu. Claro se o ruivo e seu amigo fossem mais espertos racionariam que só mexeram com algumas colocações e não toda listra, ou seja, Kyle ficaria por ultimo de qualquer jeito.

Mas mesmo com tudo isso Kyle ganhou um presente de uma garota. Rebecca deu um presente para ele. Kenny ganhou um presente da Tanny Warney, a qual voltou para novamente para ela para conseguir... outro boquete. Por fim Stan recebe um presente de Wendy.

Apenas ignora sempre a situação. Ninguém se da o trabalho de saber por que Cartman estava em silencio o tempo todo, o que é até previsível para o garoto. Todos estão mais preocupados com suas vidas. Só não entende porque todo mundo se da o trabalho de fingir que se preocupa do próximo.

O fim das aulas e não ver nenhuma necessidade de voltar para casa. Deu uma vontade de tomar um Milk Shake para 'afogar as mágoas'. Então chega à sorveteria e pede um Milk Shake grande e começa tomá-lo sentado em uma mesa em um canto. Isso seria suficiente para acalmar o garoto se não fosse um cheio de cigarro que uma pessoa está fumando perto do Cartman.

* * *

Vésperas dos dias dos namorados, um dia cheio de problemas, isso pensa a garota gótica. Se fosse qualquer dia que envolvesse qualquer evento está hora no intervalo Henrietta e os outros góticos estariam sentados nos fundo do colégio discutindo de como todo mundo é 'conformista' por renderem por... esse dia patético.

Para infelicidade da gótica é o único dia do ano que seus amigos góticos deixam se levar pelo dia festivo. Que saco. Sim, os góticos namoram, apesar de acharem todos conformistas por fim acaba com eles.

Ethah, o líder dos góticos, sendo o mais alto da um ar de ter mais idade do que aparenta fazendo assim que muitas garotas saiam com ele por causa de sua idade. Ainda mais com seu estilo sombrio e sua inseparável bengala da um ar bem exótico. O gótico alto tem até sucesso até que algo induz o limite de sua paciência.

Dylan, o gótico de franja vermelha ou como muitos chamam de gótico emo, é o mais bem sucedido em questão de vida sentimental. Praticamente seu estilo e aparência já conquistaram muitos corações. Só que fez muitos inimigos em relação ao sexo masculino, mas consegue evitar muita confusão de andar todo tempo com os góticos já que o que tem de beleza compensa a ausência de coragem (visto isso quando os góticos cercaram o Mysterion).

George, o gótico mais novo ou 'gótico anão', apesar da pouca idade conseguiu namorar com uma... tentadora professora de sua classe. Diferente de um certo canadense o George não tem um irmão de... sexualidade duvidosa (pelo menos para estragar os planos dos outros) que fica se metendo aonde não é chamado.

Quase todos os góticos tem sucesso na vida sentimental, exceto a própria Henrietta. O estilo gótica da menina intimida muitos garotos para se aproximarem dela. Sem contar que quando a gótica fica irritada tem uma língua bem afiada que pode humilhar uma pessoa sem muito esforço. Os poucos tem não são intimidados ficam assustados com os outros góticos. Sem contar que rola uns rumores falso que Henrietta é a putinha dos restantes góticos.

O máximo que Henrietta teve com os outros góticos foi um beijo com um. Para ser mais exato teve seu primeiro e único beijo com Dylan. Talvez ele seria seu primeiro e atual namorado se seu irmão, Bradley, não tivesse intimidado o emo gótico. Um garoto loiro nerd com uma aparência... gay não é muito intimidante, mas quando o mesmo tem poderes, sendo eles mais gay do que a própria pessoa, pode mudar a opinião de alguém. Principalmente quando essa pessoa é desprovida de coragem. Que merda.

Por mais que Henrietta queria disser que não importa com isso, ela importa. Afinal saber que é uma das garotas que não namora porque não é... interessante para os garotos meche com os egos. Será que a gótica é tão feia ou desagradável assim para ninguém se aproxima nela? Pior que ela não é má pessoa. Claro que de vez em quando manipula um, humilha outro, mas Henrietta tem seu lado... compreensivo.

Não foi uma das que aceitou Stan quando ele passou a ser gótico. Afinal ela teve todo o trabalho de ensinar para o antigo recente gótico todo o estilo... todo modo de vestir e agir. E até arranjou um novo nome para o Stan que passou a ser chamado de 'Raven' com o fim o garoto sai do grupo e ainda xinga todo mundo.

Ou então a paciência que tem de toda vez de cuidar do seu irmão e mesmo assim é chamada... de uma palavra proibida (se ler 'gorda). Ou quando entrou em uma seita que idolatrava um deus das trevas que por final não fez nada para transformar o mundo em um mundo sombrio.

O que Henrietta ganhou em troca? Nada. Apenas o destino quis pregar uma peça deixando ela infeliz... sozinha... solitária...

Pelo menos essa angustia não vem nos outros dias, mas intensifica justamente na véspera dos dias dos namorados . Pelo menos no dia Henrietta tem o luxo de ficar dentro de cada comendo alguma guloseima.

No fim da aula Henrietta pretende... 'afogar as magoa' tomando a bebida que ela mais gosta de tomar, alem do café: Milk Shake. Vai a uma soverteria e pede um Milk Shake grande e senta em um lugar. Toma pouco a pouco e aproveita para fumar também.

- Com licença – disse uma voz masculina um pouco arrogante – aqui é lugar para fumar essa porra de cigarro?

Calmamente Henrietta frita quem é... o engraçadinho. Ver um garoto de sua idade, de blusa vermelha e toca azul clara tendo um físico bem... 'cheio'. Da uma longa tragada e faz questão de soltar toda fumaça da cara do garoto.

- Eu não me importo – disse calmamente sem se preocupar com nada.

O garoto aperta as mãos reprimindo a raiva, mas por fim sai sem falar nada. Henrietta se senta e continua o que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompida: saboreando um Milk Shake e fumando. Só que porem não por muito tempo afinal o mesmo garoto voltou com uma tesoura e cortou seu cigarro.

- Porra – Henrietta se levanta rápida indignada. Só que na pressa de levantar toca com a mesa e derruba a taça assim derramando assim o Milk Shake – merda – disse Henrietta.

O garoto começa a rir.

- Se lascou – disse voltando para o seu lugar.

- Espera aí! Você me deve.

- Eu não te devo nada.

- Você estragou meu ultimo cigarro.

- Só assim você deixa de ser uma 'Maria Fumaça'.

- Pelo menos melhor do que ser um gordo folgado.

- Eu não sou gordo sua puta, apenas tenho ossos grandes – disse se levantando e encarando a gótica – e você não tem muito moral para falar isso.

- E o que você quer disser com isso?

- Eu não quero disser nada, só tou afirmando.

- Olha seu...

- Briga de sumo. Legal – disse uma terceira voz.

- Não se intrometa – disse a gótica encarando um garoto da quinta série que está tirando onda dela e do garoto de vermelho. O segundo apenas pega seu celular e começa a digitar algumas coisas.

- Se intrometer? Por acaso estão namorando?

- Isso não da sua conta – disse Henrietta ficando... vermelha?

- Bem dou todo o apoio, afinal as baleias precisam se acasalar para não entrar em extinção – o garoto mais velho começa a rir, mas para atender o celular. Henrietta percebe que a cada momento que o garoto fala no celular fica com uma cara mais angustiada o que não entende nada – mãe não faz isso – tanto o garoto mais velho como Henrietta escuta um forte barulho de tiro emitido do celular – não mãe... por que você se suicidou? – depois olhou para o garoto mais novo de vermelho assustado.

- Se não sair agora o próximo vai ser o seu pai – disse com uma voz bem intimidadora fazendo com o que mais velho que logo entendeu o recado e saiu correndo.

- Uau! Como você fez isso?

- Quando se estuda em um mesmo colégio muitos anos você conhece quem são os valentões. Basta conhece todos os prontos fracos de cada um. Naquele especial já conhecia que a mãe do infeliz era uma esposa totalmente ciumenta. Eu só mandei uma mensagem que ela estava sendo traída.

- Não acha que aquilo foi pesado para ele?

- Nem um pouco. Se eu pegasse pesado eu faria que os pais deles serem mortos e obrigaria o próprio.

- Legal – disse Henrietta – desculpe por ter chamado de gordo.

- E eu desculpe por ter xingado de puta e estragado seu cigarro.

- Bem aquele cigarro não seria suficiente para esquecer esse maldito dia de véspera dos dias de namorados.

- Você também acha? Eu concordo.

- Jura. O dia é tão ruim para você?

- Prefiro não comentar. Eu me chamo Cartman e você?

- Henrietta. Cartman é o seu primeiro nome?

- Não. Meu primeiro nome é Eric, mas todo mundo me chama pelo meu sobrenome.

- Por que?

- Bem é algo delicado.

A gótica percebe que o garoto não vai se abrir facilmente, então resolve fazer uma coisa que nunca pensou em realizar: desabafar para alguém. Pelo pouco que conheceu do Cartman da pra ver que ele é bem manipulador, então é inútil qualquer jogo de palavras. Precisa ter uma abordagem... diferente.

- Há muito tempo eu sou uma gótica – disse ela sentando no lado do Eric - Meu pai nunca me deu atenção em mim. Ele prefere encher o rabo de bebidas do que me da atenção. Ser uma gótica me ensinou a ser fria com essa situação e eu não da bola... para os meus sentimentos – ela olha para o chão – e também conseguir ter bons amigos.

Cartman encara a gótica. Pela primeira vez alguém desabafa para ele. Da para perceber que a garota estava sendo sincera.

- Eu nunca tive pai. Minha mãe me cria sozinha. Eu tentei descobrir quem era o meu pai, mas todos na cidade me enganaram. Por fim eu sou um filho bastardo onde minha mãe foi amante de alguém. Meus amigos, se posso chamá-los assim, não vão muito com a minha cara. Tem um que tenho uma certa afinidade, mas ele se preocupa mais com pornografias do que com amizade.

- Os dias dos namorados sempre foi algo torturante para mim. O pessoal me julga errada por ser uma gótica e dizem que eu sou só uma puta para meus amigos. Eu até queria está com eles agora, mas eles estão envolvidos demais com... essa data. Eu estou sozinha.

- Não está – disse Cartman pegando no ombro – estamos no mesmo barco – quer um pouco? –disse oferecendo seu Milk Shake.

- Sim.

O garoto pega a taca, passa para Henrietta que toma pequenos goles e depois passando a taça para ele.

- Eu também não sou muito fã desse dia. Eu até tentei seguir, mas as garotas têm nojo de mim – disse dando um gole do Milk Shake.

- Eu não sinto nojo de você.

Eric encara a gótica com surpresa. Pela primeira vez uma garota sente a vontade com a presença dele. Só que algo tira... atenção dele... Sim a boca de Henrietta está um pouco suja por causa do liquido e por uma causa que ele desconhece Cartman sente atraído por esse detalhe.

Nem reparou quando a sua mão foi na face da Henrietta, para logo em seguida aproxima seus lábios nos lábios dela. Foi um selinho rápido e logo Cartman se afasta.

- Desculpa Henrietta. Foi sem querer. Espero que me perdoe. Henrietta? – repara que a garota está meio... aérea e está... sorrindo... de uma maneira... boba... – Você está... – o rapaz não tem tempo de falar porque beija o rapaz.

Isso pega o Cartman de surpresa, mas enfim se entrega no beijo assim tendo uma nova oportunidade para explorar a boca de terceiro. A combinação de sabor está sendo única. Milk Shake, batom preto, tabaco e saliva estão deixando o beijo bem... saboroso...

Por fim os dois se separam por causa de ficarem... sem ar.

Palavras não precisam ser ditas. Apenas com um olhar os dois entram em concordância para continuar tomando o resto do Milk Shake.

Finalmente um dia de namorados que valeu a pena de passar. Isso o casal pensa. Finalmente eles foram recompensados.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas do autor: Lendo a recente atualização da fic Malaxophobia de Cassey no nhay me inspirou a escrever uma continuação para essa fic. Um agradecimento especial para MsWeird que deixou um review especial recentemente para esta fic.

XXXXXXX

Kyle, Stan e Kenny estão ainda incrédulos da cena que estão vendo a sua frente. Eric Cartman está sentado e quieto que já por si só é uma coisa de outro mundo. O mais impressionante ele não está sozinho, mas está com uma garota sentada com ele, ou melhor, sentada no colo dele. Os dois estão abraçados e com os olhos fechados aproveitando o intervalo para se aquecerem um pouco já que o frio de South Park sempre é cruel. Nenhuma palavra trocada entre eles e nenhum movimento busco, apenas parados curtindo a presença do outro.

Quando foi que Eric Cartman conseguiu que muitos achavam impossível dele conseguir: uma namorada? Claro que a garota é igualmente... fofinha, mas a garota em si é Henrietta Biggle, a única garota gótica de South Park. Como que duas pessoas diferentes estão juntas? Uma é alguém que procura confusão e outra é aquele que procura evitar.

É um grande choque para todos saberem que os dois estavam juntos, inclusive para os outros góticos (mas os mesmos acham uma atitude muito conformista em se meter nas escolhas da gótica, por isso que foram os que menos se manifestaram.

Os dois não se mudaram muito depois de iniciar um relacionamento. Cartman continua ser uma das crianças problemáticas na sala de aula sempre insultando as pessoas ou manipulando para fazer suas vontades. Henrietta continua na dela sempre sentado atrás do colégio, fumando, escutando musicas depressivas. Tanto um como o outro não se preocuparam em se enturmar com o grupo que cada um pertence, tanto que Cartman continua andando muito com seus colegas e amigos - Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Butters - e Henrietta com os outros góticos. Porém duas ou três vezes da semana encontram juntos ou conversando ou se beijando ou só na presença um do outro.

Para aqueles que conhecem os dois com mais intimidade pode ver que Cartman está mais respeitando o sexo feminino tanto que até parou de mexer com as garotas que ele provocava mais como Wendy e Bebe. Já a gótica pegou mais o costume de dar um sorriso discreto.

Claro que os primeiros dias tiveram que aturar algumas chacotas das crianças pelo fato do físico do casal, mas Cartman soube como 'convencer' os outros a deixarem ele e a gótica em paz através do medo.

A luta de Cartman maior foi mesmo eliminar boa parte do bullying que Henrietta passa. Afinal ela é a única gótica de South Park e por isso que a mesma sofre uma perseguição maior do que os outros góticos, mas um jogo de manipulação e medo Cartman eliminou muitos comentários que sua namorada sofre.

- Porra. É difícil de ver que o bundão finalmente conseguiu uma namorada – comenta o Kyle.

- Concordo – disse Stan – não que seja nada contra sobre isso, mas o Cartman não é alguém do tipo carinhoso para manter relacionamento.

- Será que ele está usando ela para um dos seus planos?

- Cara é muito difícil. Afinal o que os góticos têm a oferecer? Lembro-me no tempo que fui gótico. Lembro que a Henrietta não era do tipo de uma garota que se deixa manipular. Agora me lembrando aqui se parar pra pensar a gótica é bem parecido com o Cartman em relação como tratar a mãe e como é mimado.

- Essa gótica é igual ao Cartman? Eu não acredito.

- Vocês não estão sendo um pouco duros demais por ele?

Stan e Kyle olham para Kenny que acabou de falar.

- Você Stan não está namorando com Wendy depois de finalmente ter retornado? E você Kyle não está namorando com Rebecca voltou a ser uma menina comportada? Então para que vocês ficarem aí condenando o Eric por finalmente ter uma namorada?

- Olha Kenny. Se Cartman está bonzinho demais significa que ele esconde alguma coisa.

- Acho que o único plano que Eric tem deve ser ver o par de tetas da gótica – disse Kenny.

- Kenny. Se sua namorada escutar isso você está enrolado – disse Kyle.

- Eu não estou falando que tenho vontade de ver as tetas da gótica, apesar de que ela tem um ótimo potencial de ter um ótimo par de mamas, mas quero disser que Cartman não está usando para ganhar alguma vantagem sobre ela. Afinal a namorada dele é gótica se fosse para namorar alguém que possa da algum beneficio ou ficava com uma garota rica ou popular.

- Ainda sim imagino que Cartman esteja aprontando uma – disse Stan.

- Vocês estão falando porque suas namoradas querem igualmente tratadas como Eric está tratando sua namorada.

Stan e Kyle se encolhem. Por mais que queriam admitir Kenny está certo. Eric Cartman está ficando mais popular para as garotas por justamente demonstrado um lado carinhoso para Henrietta. Um garoto da idade deles não é difícil já começar a namorar, mas por lado imaturo natural da idade de qualquer garoto é natural que o mesmo não valorize tanto sua namorada. Cartman demonstrou que é um namorado carinhoso pelo s momentos juntos com a gótica. Também está mostrando bastante atencioso já que mostra interesse em escutar que sua namorada fala principalmente quando a mesma está se desabafando, atitude rara para os garotos de sua idade.

Pior que as namoradas de Stan e Kyle, indiretamente começaram a cobrar por mais atenção- principalmente a Wendy - e é por isso que os dois estão frustrados. Por isso que um desejo, mesmo que os dois não admitam, querendo que tudo que Cartman está fazendo com Henrietta for só mais algum plano do nazista americano.

Kenny já não se preocupa muito. Aprendeu logo e passou a dar mais atenção a Tammy, sua namorada. O loiro sempre vai ser um pervertido, mas viu no novo casal uma cumplicidade de casal que jamais viu em outro lugar. Como vem de pais que só vivem brigando o loiro não sabia desse elo que poderia se formar em namorados. Se Eric Cartman, considerado pra muitos o mais maquiavélico e manipulador de todo South Park conseguiu um amor verdadeiro, então porque ele não pode fazer o mesmo, afinal sua namorada tem um talento especial... em utilizar a boca e é sua primeira namorada que está mais tempo, então por que não criar um elo mais forte entre ela?

* * *

O som de tapa é escutado atrás do colégio de South Park. Henrietta acaba de dar um tapa na cara bem dado em uma garota.

Tudo começou quando Cartman estava na dele próximo atrás do colégio. Não tinha intenção de encontrar sua namorada, apenas estava brincando de pique esconde com seus colegas. Até que uma menina tentou seduzir o garoto. Muitas pessoas poderiam apontar todos os defeitos de Eric, mas poucos se surpreendiam que umas das melhores qualidades que ele tem é a fidelidade.

A garota tentou insistir, mas Cartman resistiu todas as investidas. Só que para o azar da menina a gótica, que estava indo encontrar seus amigos góticos, estava passando por perto. Não pensou duas vezes em puxar a garota e da um tapa bem dado na cara da engraçadinha.

- Uau! – disse Cartman surpreso ao descobrir que sua namorada tem característica de alguém bem ciumento.

- Espero que aquela piranha sabia que não da o que é cima o que é meu – disse acariciando o rosto do seu namorado.

Cartman cora. Nunca pensou que um dia uma garota sentiria ciúmes dele.

- Você é um doce, Etta – retribui o gesto.

- Brigada – da um discreto sorriso.

- Eu vou precisar me esforçar muito ser um bom namorado – disse abaixando os olhos.

- Hã? – a gótica fica com cara de completa duvida.

- Você é forte suficiente para impor sua autoridade nas outras garotas, não sei se eu vou ser forte para também fazer a mesma coisa.

- Não está feliz com minha presença? – a garota fica com duvida.

- Estou muito. Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na minha vida. Mas sinto que não sou muito forte em defender caso um dia você fique em perigo.

- Isso é muito conformista esse tipo de pensamento.

- Pode até ser, mas infelizmente é inevitável. E também acho que não pega bem você namorar alguém gordo como eu.

- Eu também sou gorda Eric.

- Você não é gorda, mas é fofinha. Eu sempre alego que tenho ossos grandes, mas no fim de tudo não passo de ser um garoto gordo.

- Eric. Não se subestime assim tanto. Você já fez tanta coisa por mim. Conseguiu calar a boca de muita gente que caçoava de mim.

- Sou bom em usar as pessoas, mas não sou bom em usar a própria força do braço. Por isso que me decidir que vou começar a praticar esporte e comer menos.

- Não precisa fazer nada obrigado para me agradar.

- Não é obrigação, mas quero ser o melhor namorado possível para você.

- Você já é – Henrietta sorri – acho que vou começar fazer esporte também, mas não tanto como você. E ainda de vez em quando vou usar roupas civis.

- Uau. Você usar roupa civis? Isso já ta ficando assustador.

- Eu estou falando sério. Não caçoe de mim – a garota fica irritada fazendo uma cara bem cômica e induzindo seu namorado ri.

- Nossa! Imagine você vestida de rosa.

- Também não vamos exagerar – belisca as bochechas de Cartman.

- Eu também posso de vez em quando vim como gótico.

- Jura?

- Juro. Apesar que não acho que vou combinar muito com aparência gótica.

- Existem muitos estilos de góticos. Acho que você combina mais com Rivethead. Eles tem o costume de usarem roupas militares negras em suas vestes. Vai ver que você pode iniciar um novo tipo de gótico: os nazigoth.

Cartman ri.

- Eu vou me encontrar com os outros góticos. Combinamos em recitar poemas sobre a dor hoje.

- Eu vou continua brincando com os outros fracassados.

O casal se beijam como se não houvesse amanhã. E depois de um prévio tempo o casal se separa

Cartman e Henrietta, um casal que muitos falam que são diferentes, mas ambos têm uma historias bastantes parecidas. O rapaz não tem pai e sua mãe se preocupa mais em ter namorados que da carinho e atenção para o filho. Quando da atenção é justamente para mimar. A idéia de não ter carinho nem na sua família e nem na amizade fez Cartman ser alguém agressivo e astuto.

Já a garota vem de uma família de classe média tão desestruturada como a família do Kenny. O pai é um alcoólatra que da mais atenção o que coloca no copo do que com a família. Já a mãe é uma mulher frustrada que mantém ainda o casamento só para manter as aparências. Normalmente é aviciada em trabalho e quase não tem tempo para os filhos. Assim como a mãe de Cartman a mãe da garota pensa dando dinheiro e deixando a garota fazer o que bem entender penso que está compensando a ausência de calor humano.

Um fã do nazismo e uma garota gótica. Um casal que finalmente encontraram a maior recompensa que eles poderia imaginar: a combina de um para o outro.

O futuro pode ser incerto, mas a vontade de lutar vai ser um ponto que vai fazer que o relacionamento dure por muitos anos.

XXXXXXXXX

Enfim estava inspirado fazer esse capitulo. Bem provável que não tenha mais continuação já que não vejo essa fic ser muito longa.

Para aqueles que se interessarem mais para o casal Henrietta e Cartman tem minha fic "Se brigar, não se agarre".

Aproveitando aqui também anunciando a minha fic "Sombra do Passado e Luz do Futuro". Uma história cheio de mistérios.

Rivethead também são chamados de góticos industriais que muito inspirado em produções como Matrix, podendo ser tido como uma versão mais militarizada do cyber-gótico. Luvas de couro, máscaras industriais e penteados retos sem muitos detalhes se referem a bandas como Throbbing Gristle (considerada pioneira do ramo), Rammstein, Nine Inch Nails e Terminal Choice - o mais puro industrial.

Bem provável que faça uma nova fic com focando os góticos de South Park.

Até a próxima


End file.
